Love Of My Life
by Twilight 93
Summary: How different would Hermione Granger's life be if she had met the Weasley clan at the age of four? And instead of meeting Harry and Ron first, she met the Weasley twins instead? This story answers all the questions!
1. A New Beginning

* * *

_This is my second fanfic and another Hermione/George pairing! R&R for me and tell me what you think and if I should continue! _

_Thanks!_

**Full Sum:**

**_How different would Hermione Granger's life be if she had met the Weasley clan at the age of four? And instead of meeting Harry and Ron first, she met the Weasley twins instead? What happens when she becomes best friends with the Weasley twins, and girls start to become jealous of her? Would she be totally different to the bookworm know-it-all we all know her to be?  
This story answers all the questions! _**

_Okay, you've read the summery, now go and read the story!_

**_Pairing(s):_ **George/Hermione, Fred/Angelina, Harry/Ginny  
_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship, Drama and a little bit of Humor  
_**Rating:**_ M (for mature themes, violence and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

_**Love Of My Life  
**__**-x-**_

_**Chapter 1:  
A New Beginning  
-x-**_

* * *

"Hey, Gred?

"Yeah, Forge?"

A six year old George Fredrick Weasley turned to his identical twin brother, Fredrick George Weasley, with a confused expression on his cute, freckled face. His bright ocean blue eyes shone with curiosity as he asked his twin, "Do you see that little bushy haired girl over there?" When Fred nodded, now curious to what his brother had to say, George continued, "I've been watching her for at least half an hour, and she has been alone all that time!" He exclaimed as though it was the worst possible crime committed.

But then again he did have his twin by his side 24/7.

Fred looked in the direction of the cute, little bushy brown haired girl and nodded his head in agreement. He had also been watching the golden brown haired girl, and he pitied her for being alone. She really did look lonely. "Yes, dear twin of mine, I have noticed. Where are her parents? She must be very lonely!"

George, who had turned to look again at the pretty little girl sitting by herself, turned his head just enough to watch his twin out of the corner of his eye. "We could always change that, bother of mine." George grinned that same mischievous grin they had both been able to prefect since the age of two.

Fred also grinned mischievously and nodded his head in agreement, "Right you are, Forge. Lets go meet our new _friend_." Fred's grin only grew as he and his other half began walking toward the little girl.

The twins' family had decided - more like their Father had decided for them - that they should spend some time at a muggle beach today. Their Father had been so excited when he had announced his plans, that their Mother just couldn't say "no" to him. So, that was where they ended up two hours later.

The twins had already dunked a four year old Ron in the sea, had sun bathed - although they really didn't need to seeing as they either burn or just stay their natural pale color - and had built as many sandcastles as they could without using their Father's wand. They had been bored for a whole thirty minutes until George brought up the subject of the mysterious bushy haired girl, so it would keep them occupied for a while to meet and maybe make a muggle friend.

Merlin knows their Father would be delighted!

As they got closer, they saw a boy around their age walk up to the little amber eyed girl. They thought for a second that he was a friend or a family member for hers, but when he started jumping on her perfectly made sandcastle, making her cry, Fred and George ran over to the boy, ready to give him a piece of the Weasley's infamous temper.

As they got closer, they heard the boy laugh out in pure bliss, "Aww, what's wrong? Why's the ickle baby crying?" He mocked her, using a pathetic baby voice while he mocked her.

"Oi!" Fred shouted, successfully gaining the boys attention, along with the petite girl's attention too.

George ruffly pushed the boy off of the little girl's now wrecked sandcastle, making the chubby looking boy almost loose his footing. George's Weasley temper was getting the best of him. For some strange reason, he had a strong urge to protect this little girl, and he knew Fred had the same urge, too.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" George bellowed.

When the chubby boy got his footing back, his pudgy eyes glared at the identical twins and yelled, "What was that for?!" He obviously wasn't a bright little scholar, was he?

"What the hell do you mean "What was that for?"?! You bloody well know why my twin here pushed you!" Fred shouted, his face red with fury, and his twins face was exactly the same. "Don't pick on little girls, especially ones younger than you! Bloody coward!" Fred shouted, and the boy backed up a little. George's eye twitched when the boy said nothing.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?!" George finally shouted after _two whole seconds _of the boy staring at the three of them, his pudgy eyes wide with fright, and his mouth trembling slightly. It really wasn't nice to be the target of the infamous Weasley temper. The boy would think twice before bullying someone again, George was sure of it.

But when the boy finally opened his mouth and the words tumbled out, the boy wished he had kept his mouth shut, "I-It was just a bit o-of fun!"

George's head felt like it was about to explode with the amount of anger he felt at the chubby boy's words.

George didn't know why, but the urge to protect this bushy haired girl became stronger, and even though he had no idea what it meant, he wasn't going to ignore it. "Just a bit off fun, huh?! You mean bullying a four or five year old girl is a bit of fun to you?!" He shouted, letting his anger take over. "Well then, lets see how much fun it is bullying other people, yeah Gred?" George said, not even looking at his brother or the little girl as he stomped over to the boy and kicked sand in the boy's pudgy eyes.

The boy screamed a high-pitched, girly scream and cried out, "My eyes! Ahhh, it burns! Make it stop!"

George calmed down a bit as he took in the funny scene before him. The chubby boy was waddling around in small circles, his hands covering his watering eyes, and he kept sobbing out "My eyes! Ahh, it hurts!" until he finally tripped over his own feet and fell onto the sand. He opened his bloodshot eyes and managed to stare up at the twins as they grinned back at him.

"Now, unless you would like my dear twin brother to kick sand in you're eyes again, I suggest you leave." Fred said calmly, amusement dancing in his deep navy blue eyes.

The boy didn't need to be told twice and run- or more like woddled away from the trio, swearing to never bully anyone ever again.

The twins turned to each other and high-fived each other, and Fred laughed out, "Wow, Forge! I don't think I've ever seen you so angry before. But I must say, kicking the sand into his eyes was a bloody brilliant idea!" Fred clapped his brother on the back, and George grinned sheepishly at him. They had almost forgotten the reason why they had gotten into the fight in the first place, until they heard a little "Uh..."

They both turned at the same time and saw the little bushy brown haired girl wiping away the remaining tears falling from her sparkling amber eyes. "Umm..." She muttered again, "Thank you for getting rid of him. He was being really mean."

George grinned down at her and puffed out his chest and said in the deepest voice he could muster "It was no problem, milady."

Fred, not wanting to be left out, also puffed out his chest and deepened his voice, "Yes, no problem at all, milady."

George deflated his chest and glared at his twin. "You can't _copy_ me! You already _look_ like me, get you're own words!" George pouted at his twin, and Fred rolled his eyes at George.

"Its not _my_ fault you look exactly like me! Blame Mom!" Fred bit back.

"No, _you_ look like _me_!" George stated.

"No, dear brother, you have it all mixed up. It is _you_ who looks like _me_! After all, I am four minutes older than you." Fred argued.

"That doesn't matter! _You _look li-" George stopped mid sentence when he heard a girlish giggle. He turned to the bushy haired girl, his twin doing the same thing, and saw her giggling behind one of her tiny hands, trying to muffle her giggling. "Find something funny?" George asked her, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He absolutely loved making people laugh, even if it means having to argue over petty little things with his twin.

"N-No." She giggled out, until she couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and laughed out loud. The two boys turned their heads and smiled at each other before looking back at the still laughing girl. Soon, all three of them were laughing, and George was vaguely aware of the small voice in the back of his head that whispered, _'She has a pretty laugh.'_

The twins sat down on the other side of the now ruined castle when they had finally stopped laughing, and started building a castle, hoping the little girl didn't mind if they helped. And she didn't seem to, instead, she dug some more sand for the boys and helped them make the sandcastle.

After five minutes of silence, Fred broke it by asking, "So, what's you're name?"

The little girl looked up, a small smile on her face and her amber eyes shinning with joy of finally having someone to play with. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. What's yours?" She asked, looking at both of them.

"I'm George Weasley, and this is Fred Weasley." Fred said, and George rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"He's only kidding. _I'm_ George and _he's_ Fred." George corrected so that the girl- Hermione, didn't get confused. Although he doubted she would ever be able to tell the difference between them.

She seemed to look over the both of them very carefully, taking her time with her observation, before she smiled at them and exclaimed happily, "You're both really funny. I wish I could meet more people like you. But, this is the first time I've been out since... since I was born. I like the beach. I hope my Daddy brings me back one day." She finished.

The boys stared wide eyed at her. This was the first time she has ever left her home? Was that normal in the muggle world? George mentally shook his head. Of course it wouldn't be normal in the muggle world! He could tell from the hundreds of people on the beach at this very moment. "Wait... this is the first time you have ever been outside you're home, like, ever?!" George asked, stunned.

Fred was stunned into silence.

Hermione frowned slightly in confusion and cocked her head to the side, making her look like a cute, bushy little puppy. "Well... yeah. My Daddy says its normal, though. He says I should be grateful that I even have a roof over my head." She replied as though she was talking about the weather.

Fred, finally finding his voice, said, "Why would he say that to you? He sounds horrible!"

Hermione's frown deepened slightly and said, "Well, my Daddy said that all children should be locked up, especially ungrateful little brats like myself." She shrugged, then asked curiously, "Why? Doesn't you're Daddy lock you up in you're room all day? I thought it was normal!"

George, with his eyes wide in astonishment by what he had just heard, answered her question with a dumbly answered, "Uhh, no?"

Hermione's frown only deepened, but as she went to open her mouth, Fred and George's Father walked over to them and smiled happily at them. Mr Weasley nor Fred saw Hermione cower slightly as Mr Weasley came closer, but George caught it, making him frown slightly in confusion. "Hello Fred and George, my Little Trouble Makers." Mr Weasley greeted his children warmly when he was close enough, "So, who's you're new friend?"

Fred smiled innocelty up at his Father and said, "Our new, and very lovely might I add, lady friend is the beautiful Hermione Granger."

Mr Weasley stretched his arm out for the little girl he now knew was named Hermione, waiting for her to shake his hand, but he quickly drew back when she cowered into George's arm, who was closest to her. "Umm... Hi?" Mr Weasley tried, but Hermione only berried her head further into George's arm.

"'Mione?" Fred asked, confused and using her new nickname he had just made up, "What's wrong? Its only our Dad. Its not like he's a pedophile or anything." Fred stated, which got him a disapproving stare from his Father with his choice of words.

George had taken to putting his arm reassuringly around Hermione's shoulder. "W-What do you mean he's _only _you're Daddy?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled from where it was berried in George's chest. "How can you talk to him without even being a little bit afraid of him?" She asked, bewildered. George stared at her, confusion clearly shown in his intense blue eyes, but then he remembered something she had said,

_"My Daddy says I should be grateful that I even have a roof over my head... Daddy says that all children should be locked up, especially ungrateful little brats like myself."_

"Mia..." George said, using his own nickname for her that he had just made up, "... Why would you be afraid of our Dad?"

Hermione looked up at George, her face showing her clear bafflement, and told him slowly, "Because all Daddy's hit their children. My Daddy told me so. He said that's why he hits me too... well apart from the fact that I'm weird."

George's eyes widened so much they took over half of his face and Fred's mouth hung agape and Mr Weasley gasped in shock and horror. "You're Dad... beats you?!" Fred asked.

Hermione blinked, wondering what was so wrong with it. After all, it was normal, right? "Well, yeah. Everyone's Daddy does." But, Hermione began to feel slightly sick when she saw all three red heads shake their heads sadly at her. But... But her Daddy wouldn't lie to her! Why else would he want to beat her up? _'Because you're not normal!'_ a voice in the back of her mind reminded her. "He lied to me, didn't he?" She whispered out, suddenly feeling depressed.

"I'm afraid so." Mr Weasley said sadly, "Would you... would you mind telling me if you have any... bruises?" He asked her quietly, not wanting to draw attention to those around them.

Hermione nodded her head once, now suddenly too ashamed to meet any of their kind eyes. So different from her Daddy's cold, hateful eyes.

"Would you mind coming with us? My wife, Fred and George's Mother, will have some special cream that will help get rid of the bruises." Mr Weasley asked. Hermione was hesitant at first. She may only be four years old, but she knew the dangers of going with strangers could lead to, but when she saw Fred and George's pleading eyes, she just couldn't say no, so she nodded her head once again and let Fred and George pull her up into a standing position.

"This way." The twins said together as they directed her in the direction their Mother was in, each twin holding their new friend's hand.

* * *

"Oh, you poor, poor dear!" Mrs Weasley once again cried out when she had finally finished putting the cream on Hermione's bruises- which had been a lot of bruises. Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione's long sleeved top back on and turned her worried eyes to her husband and her four out of seven children. "Honey, what are we going to do? We can't let her go back with her Father!" Mrs Weasley was in hysterics. Mr Weasley had explained to his wife quietly so that their youngest children - Ron and Ginny - didn't hear what had truly happened to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione muttered sadly from where she was still sitting on the sand, tugging at one of her long sleeves as she spoke. "I've been waiting for my Daddy for hours. He said he was only going to get an ice-cream for me, but I've been waiting hours for him. He's not coming."

Mrs Weasley - once again - cried out "Oh, you poor, poor dear!" Before turning to her husband and dragging him away from the group of mostly red haired children. "What are we going to do, Arthur? We can't just leave her here! You heard her, her Father has abandoned his own child! Ohh, if I ever get my hands on him!" She threatened to no one in particular.

Arther sighed sadly and said, "I wish there was something we could do. If she was a witch, then we could take her home. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, especially since she has just made friends with our twins... but she's a muggle..."

George, who had overheard the whole conversation, stomped up to his Mother and Father and cried, "I don't care if she his a muggle or a witch! She needs our help and needs a home! She should be welcomed at our home!" George threw his hands up in the air, clearly upset.

"George." Mr Weasley began warningly, "You know we can't...-"

Before Mr Weasley could say any more, the three of them heard Fred ask, loudly, "So, 'Mione, I remember you saying that you're D-... I-I mean... _he_ thinks that you're weird. Why does... _he _think you're weird? You seem pretty normal to me."

Hermione looked up at Fred and wondered if she should tell them. _'Why not? They already know my Daddy beats me anyway...' _She thought before explaining, "Well, my Daddy says I'm not normal because I can levitate things by just thinking about it. I guess it is weird when you think about it, and before I accidentally blew up a tea cup... by mistake!" Hermione cried out at the end when Fred started snickering.

Mrs Weasley turned to her husband with hopeful eyes, and Mr Weasley turned to his wife with a big smile on his face, "She's a muggleborn." He stated, making Mrs Weasley bounce up and down in her spot, happy to have another daughter.

"Does that mean she's going to stay with us?!" George said hopefully. He didn't know why, but he really wanted Hermione to stay at the Burrow. He wanted to be able to see her every day for the rest of his life...

"Yes, son." Mr Weasley said, and George "Woohoo"-ed in response, then ran over to Hermione, his other half and the rest of his siblings to tell them the good news.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the twins bedroom door, getting ready to knock. Just a few hours ago she had been happily greeted into the Weasely family by the last three members of the family, the older siblings, Bill, Charlie and Percy. And she had to admit, she had never met such nice people... but then again she has only ever been in her Mother and Father's company, and that wasn't the best example, anyway.

Hermione has to share a room with Molly's - or Mrs Weasley as Hermione had first called her - only daughter, Ginny, who was only one year younger than her. Her and Ginny got on greatly, but for some reason, when she went to get comfort from Ginny after a nightmare she had of her Father, she found out that she still couldn't get to sleep, so here she was now, hoping the twins wouldn't mind if she slept in their room for tonight only.

**Knock. Knock.**

Hermione only had to wait for a few seconds before the door opened. "Hermione?" One of them asked.

"Um..." Hermione started, suddenly shy. "Hi George... I was wondering if maybe, um, well... you see I had a nightmare... and I tried going to Ginny for comfort, but that, ah, didn't exactly work..." She was talking complete and utter nonsense and she knew it, but before she could just give up and go back to her own bed, George smiled at her and asked,

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight, Mia?"

She blushed and nodded, "If you and Fred don't mind."

George's smile grew and he opened the door a little wider for her to pass through. She did, and smiled when she saw Fred hanging off the side of his bed, smiling lazily at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked in concern. She didn't want to be any more of a burden than she already was. She knew she must be annoying, and she was suddenly having second thoughts about coming. What if they didn't really want her here? She really wanted to be their friends.

Fred smiled at her. "Nah. We were just talking about you, by the way." Fred said cheekily, winking at his twin who blushed lightly.

"Oh?" She asked with a small smile on her face, but inside she was hoping to every God she had ever heard of that it was nice things.

George, after managing to control his blush, nodded his head and muttered out a "Uh huh." He then threw his arm around her small shoulders and reassured her, "But don't worry, we were just talking about how good it is to have a new friend."

Hermione smiled, "Friend?"

Fred and George nodded, and Hermione smiled even wider. "Well then, _friends_, how about we all get some shuteye? I'm really tired and I'd like to be able to get up at a decent time tomorrow to help Molly with breakfast... its the least I can do for everything she and Arthur have done for me."

The boys nodded and the trio moved over to George's bed. George was laying on his back with Hermione half on top of him, and Fred was spooning Hermione with an arm thrown over both Hermione and his twin brother. "Hey, Mia?" George whispered.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"How did you know it was me who opened the door?" He asked curiously. His twin was also waiting for a response.

Hermione smiled cheekily at them and said, "Maybe, if you're good enough, I'll tell you at Christmas... It can be you're Christmas present!" She laughed out, and the boys tried to protest, but she would hear none of it, "Goodnight, boys." Hermione whispered, and she was glad the boys decided to let it go this one time.

"Goodnight, 'Mione."

"'Night Mia."

Just before Hermione fell into her first ever peaceful sleep, she thought to herself with a small smile on her face, _'I think I'm going to like it here...'_

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? R&R and tell me if I should continue. Reviews make me feel good, which makes me update faster!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_x- Twilight -x_


	2. Being Separated

* * *

_Hi! Thanks to everyone who R&R-ed for the first chapter. I'm glad you all want me to continue! I have decided that I really like writing this story, so I'm going to keep writing it no matter how many reviews I get, but it would still be nice to know what you all think of this story, so I'd like you all to continue R&R-ing, and they will make me update faster, too._

_For this chapter there is a time skip, and Hermione is now nine years old, and George and Fred are eleven._

_Now, on with the story!_

**_Pairing(s):_ **George/Hermione, Fred/Angelina, Harry/Ginny  
_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship, Drama and a little bit of Humor  
_**Rating:**_ M (for mature themes, violence and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

_**Love Of My Life  
**__**-x-**_

_**Chapter 2:  
Being Separated  
-x-**_

* * *

A nine year old Hermione Jane Granger yawned tiredly and snuggled closer into the warmth coming from both sides of her. She really, really didn't want to have to get up at half past four in the morning, but Mrs Weasley needed to start breakfast early today, and Hermione always helped her make breakfast. Ever since her first night staying with the Weasley's, she has made breakfast and supper with Mrs Weasley as a silent thank you for everything Molly and the Weasley clan have done for her over the years.

She groaned in annoyance as she went to open her eyes, only to close them again painfully when the sun blinded her, making her eyes burn and water. But, she still had to get up.

Now if only she could somehow find a way to untangle herself from the various arms and legs thrown about her body...

She somehow managed to lift one of the arms off from around her waist and place it on the bed beside her, and she managed to untangle her legs from the ones that were tightly wrapped around her own. She then wiggled her way out of the tight grip one of the arms had around her shoulders, and she managed to somehow crawl down to the end of the too-small-for-three-people bed, without waking the other two still fast asleep and lightly snoring in the bed.

_'Too bad they're going to have to get up in just half an hour...' _She thought to herself as she watched them sleep peacefully, and felt the familiar pang of loneliness she was already starting to feel in her heart by just thinking about them going away for so long.

She huffed as she stood up from the bed and stretched tiredly, barley managing to keep her still heavy from sleep eyes open. She rubbed them in attempt to wake her up more, before walking over to one side of the bed and planting a small kiss on Fred's cheek, then leaning over the still sleeping Weasley twin, and kissing the lightly snoring George Weasley.

As she straightened herself out again, tears started to blur her vision, and she had to blink rapidly to keep them from falling. She didn't want to risk one of the twins - or both of them - waking up, just to see her crying. It was an exciting day for them, and she wasn't going to upset them, just because she was upset.

She slipped quickly and quietly from Fred and George's bedroom and stealthily crept across the landing, barely missing the creaks and cracks.

Ever since she turned eight last year and the twins turned ten, Mrs Weasley had forbidden Hermione from being able to sleep in their room. Hermione had no idea why, but had respected Molly's wishes.

Too bad the twins didn't respect their Mother's wishes and made Hermione promise to sneak into their room whenever she can, and for some reason she caved into them, like always. And those two _knew_ they had that effect on her and used it to their advantage- the bloody gits. So when they would beg and plead and use their infamous puppy dog eyes on her, she would reluctantly give in and sneak into their room to sleep at least once every week.

_'But we won't be doing it again for a long time.'_ She reminded herself sadly.

She came to her bedroom door, hoping Ginny was still sleeping. She opened the door as quietly as she could, and hissed out a "Shhh!" at the door when the door squeaked loudly.

When she closed the door behind her, she turned around, holding her breath, and let the breath out slowly in relief when she saw an eight year old Ginny still fast asleep, snoring lightly, just like her brother, George.

She smiled lovingly at the sleeping petite girl in her bed, Ginny's long, beautifully red hair spread across her pillow. _'She's going to be so pretty when she grows up. I wish I could look more like her.'_ Hermione thought. She then shook her head and reminded herself she needed to get downstairs before Mrs Weasley started asking questions.

So, she quickly pulled out a pair of muggle jeans with pink fake diamonds in the shape of small flowers going up each sides of her jeans and a plain white shirt and pulled them on before quietly exiting her and Ginny's bedroom, making sure not to wake Ginny up as she left.

She walked across the landing, this time not so stealthily, and walked down the stairs, missing the crack in the second from the top step that was purposely planted there by Fred and George for Ron when he wakes up. She reached the last step and walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Mrs Weasley already busy making her family breakfast.

"Good Morning, Molly." Hermione greeted the older woman in front of her, hoping she hid her true feelings well. She didn't want Mrs Weasley asking her questions about why she was feeling so down and finding out she wanted the twins to stay.

Mrs Weasley turned from the stove long enough to greet her back, "Good Morning, dear. I didn't think you would be coming down this morning. Its too early for you to be up. A growing girl such as yourself needs her beauty sleep." Molly said and turned back to the stove and started stirring something that smelt absolutely delicious.

She walked up to Molly and smiled up at her only Mother figure, "Its alright, Molly. You know I never miss making breakfast and supper! Its the least I can do for everything you've done for me. Now, what do you want me to do?" She asked turning to look at the food in front of them.

Molly smiled down at Hermione lovingly. Molly had told Hermione time and again that she didn't need to repay them 'cause they weren't going to let her Father get away with hurting her any more, but she never listened. Hermione was a stubborn one, that's for sure. "Hmm... I think you can make the toast today, dear, and butter the toast too. Alright?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded and set to work, making toast from bread and then spreading it with butter when it was toasted.

They went on like that in silence for a while until Molly exclaimed happily out of nowhere, "Oh, I can't believe my little boys have all grown up! Its going to be so quiet without them! Although, I could use some time away from their pranks, but I'm still going to miss my babies!" She wailed at the end, wiping away a tear that wasn't really there.

Hermione managed to force out a smile, but inside her heart had clenched painfully and her stomach had turned horribly.

_'Its really happening... they have to leave...'_ The thought made her feel sick. What if they forget all about her? Or meet nicer and friendlier people than her, and they become the twins best friends, and she would end up all alone?

George and Fred had finally reached the age of eleven and had gotten a Hogwarts letter a few days ago, congratulating them on making it into Hogwarts and welcoming them and giving them lots of details, like where to get you're school stuff (Diagon Alley) and when school was starting (September 1st), and wishing them a great first year.

September 1st had finally come, and Hermione wouldn't miss seeing them off by the train, no matter how much it would hurt her to see them get further and further away from her, out of her reach.

"They are very excited, aren't they?" Hermione asked, though secretly she wanted to go back to the comfortable silence they were in before.

Molly smiled happily at Hermione and laughed out, "Oh yes, yes. I haven't seen them so excited since the first Christmas with you in the family, when they thought they were finally going to find out how you can tell the difference between them."

Hermione had to smile at the fond memory. She would never forget the way Fred and George's faces had dropped from ecstatic to utter disbelief when she had told them they hadn't been good enough that year to find out how she can tell the difference between them. It was like this every Christmas, though. They would get themselves worked up, only to be disappointed when she would tell them they wouldn't find out that year.

The twins just don't seem to get that if they just stopped terrorizing little children, then she would tell them straight away.

"Its going to be very... quiet without them, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly, but before Molly could answer, the Weasley family started making their way into the kitchen, intent on eating the food given to them.

Ginny, Percy and Arthur had already sat down by the table - after mumbling their good mornings - when Fred and George walked in, still half asleep. "Mornin'" They also mumbled out. George kissed his Mother on the cheek before doing the same to Hermione, Fred following and doing the same thing before they both sat down at the big wooden table, their heads drooping every now and again when they would doze off.

When the food was finally set, Molly asked Ginny, "Ginny, dear, go and see if Ron's awake yet."

Ginny grumbled under her breath, but got up anyway. She walked to the kitchen door, opened the door, stuck her head out and shouted up the stairs, "RON! GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" before walking back into the kitchen with a small, innocent smile on her face as she sat down at the table.

Molly was shocked into silence for a moment, before she bellowed out, "Ginny how dare you use such language in this house! Where did you learn such a foul word?" Ginny pointed at the twins, making them turn white as a sheet. Molly rounded on them, her face bright red, and they could have sworn they saw steam coming out of her ears, "I should have known." Molly said in a dead whisper, making everyone sitting at the table shuffle away from the twins and Molly encase they also suffered her wrath.

"Now, Mom..." Fred gulped out.

"We didn't mean too..." George's voice shook slightly.

But before Molly could snap at either one of them, they heard a tired Ron shout from the top of the stairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming, just give me a min- AHHH!!" They all heard crashing noises that sounded suspiciously like someone falling down the stairs, before there was one last _Bang!_ that made everyone in the kitchen wince, almost being able to feel the pain themselves.

"Ow..." They heard Ron mutter.

Mrs Weasley was now an even brighter shade of red and had her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "Fred! George!" She shouted and the twins gulped audibly.

Poor Hermione was stuck in the middle of the twins, and she knew Fred and George would only tell Molly that she was in on the prank too, so she quickly shot up from her chair and said, "I'm going to go see if Ron's still alive."

She went to move but something - or more like two somethings - caught hold of her arms. She looked down to see Fred and George use their infamous puppy dog eyes on her, "Please don't leave us with the she-devil, 'Mione!" Fred whispered, his voice slightly shaking from the deadly glare his Mother threw his way.

"Yeah, Mia. Please don't go!" It was George now who's voice had raised a pitch higher than normal from the scare he was also getting from his Mother's intense glare. "Who knows what she would do to us if you left! I'm pretty sure that butter knife in her hand won't be clean for long."

Hermione was so close to giving in to them when she saw their puppy dog eyes, but for the first time she didn't fall for them. So instead, she smirked almost evilly and knelt down in between George and Fred's chairs and whispered,

"Do you remember that prank we did, the one where we turned Charlie's hair into clown hair?" When the twins nodded, she continued, "I remember that _I_ was the only one who got told off for that prank. You wanna know why?" She could see the twins eyes widen in realization, then fill with dread, but she went on, "It was 'cause you two blamed in all on me." Her smirk widened now when she finished with, "This is payback, loves." And with that she got up from her crouching position and walked away from the now trembling twins.

"FRED, GEORGE HOW DARE YOU TWO...-" Hermione closed the kitchen door behind her so that she wouldn't hear Molly's ranting, and went up to the crumpled form that was Ron on the floor.

"Hey, need a hand?" She asked, and Ron groaned in response. She took this as a "yes" and started to help him to his feet, "Gosh, Ron. How much do you weigh? I know you eat non-stop, but this is ridicules!" Hermione exclaimed when she had finally gotten Ron to his feet.

Ron glared at her, but decided not to answer that question. Instead he rubbed his now bruised bum and said, "Why do I always have to be the one you guys pick on? Do you know how many bruises I counted last week?" He didn't wait for her to answer and threw his hands up in the air as he shouted, "A lot of bruises, Herms!"

Hermione had to grin slightly at this, but said honselty, "Honestly Ron, I wasn't in on this one. I just knew about it."

Ron pouted as they made their way to the kitchen door, "But you could have warned me! I wouldn't have a bruised bum then!"

Hermione stopped with her hand on the door, biting her lip to stop from laughing at Ron as he limped towards her, holding his bum with a painful expression on his face. "If I told you, Ron, then I would loose the trust of my best friends." She said.

"But you've lost _my_ trust, Herms!" Ron pouted.

Hermione pretended to be shocked, "I use to _have _you're trust?!"

"Just open the damn door." Ron grumbled out.

"Don't let Molly hear you say "damn", Ron. I'm warning you." Hermione laughed out as she opened the door, just to come into an eerily quiet kitchen. Molly looked satisfied, the twins looked shaken- literally since their forks would shake when they went to put it in their mouths, and the others looked traumatized. But, when Ron walked in, Fred and George couldn't help but snicker at him, but one scolding look from Molly shut them up straight away.

Ron sat in between Ginny and Percy and Hermione sat in her usual chair, in between Fred and George. The twins each gave her a hard glare, but with one small, innocent smile she threw their way, they forgave her and went back to their food.

Hermione smirked at this. They may be able to get her to do almost anything with their puppy dog eyes, but if they were mad at her, all she had to do was send a small, innocent smile their way, and they wouldn't be able to stay mad at her. She used this whenever she needed to, and it has _always _worked.

The breakfast was unusually quiet, everyone still trying to get over witnessing or being targeted by Molly's wrath. But when Arthur decided to finally start a conversation, it wasn't one Hermione wanted to be apart of, "So, Fred, George. Are you excited about finally going to Hogwarts?" He asked, and Hermione sighed mentally. The twins perked up straight away, and everyone started chatting happily again, apart from Hermione.

When Hermione could stand listening to the conversation any more, she got up from the table to excuse herself, "I've got a bit of a headache so I'm going to get some fresh air." She announced, and Molly was quick to worry.

"Oh, you do look quite sickly. Oh! And you've hardly touched you're food!" It was true. Hermione's stomach was twisting and turning and making her feel ill, so she didn't eat any food in fear she would just bring it all back up. "You should go straight up to bed."

"No, I'm fine Molly, really. I just need some fresh air." And with that Hermione rushed out the back door of the Burrow, leaving six confused redhead's in the overcrowded kitchen.

* * *

She ended up sitting by the lake next to the Burrow for at least an hour before someone came to get her. She had been thinking about all the fun times her and the twins had had at the lake she was staring at now, before her mind had started to wonder in a different direction. What would life be like now that the twins were leaving? She had thought of a few different ways her life could lead, but neither of them led to a happy life without them. She could only wish that they don't meet nicer and more fun people than herself, otherwise she would be screwed... and alone.

"Herms?" Someone waved a hand in front of her face, and she quickly snapped out of her depressing thoughts.

She blinked and looked up at the other person, and smiled. "Hey, Ron. What are you doing here?" She asked her friend, his worried expression making a small smile spread across her face. It was nice to know people like the Weasley's cared for her.

Ron opened his mouth to answer her simple question, then decided against it and said bluntly, "They may not look like it, Herms, but Fred and George are going to miss you. A lot."

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. Was she that obvious? Did everyone think she was a spoil sport for not being happy for them? But, Ron's blunt comment did make a small smile reach her face, "You think so?" She asked. She had been wondering if the twins would miss her at all, after all, they did have each other to keep company before they meet new friends.

Ron smiled and answered, "I don't think so, I know so. Hell, you three are practically joined at the hip!" His smile turned into a grin, "And Merlin help Hogwarts when you finally arrive in two years! The pranks will just keep coming and coming." Hermione grinned along with him, now feeling much better.

Hermione stood up with the help of Ron and pulled him into a tight hug, which he akwardly returned. "Thank you. I really needed that." She said as she pulled back and gave Ron a dazzling smile.

Ron smiled back, happy he could help make Hermione feel better, before he remembered why he came down here in the first place. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The reason why I came down here in the first place was because Fred and George asked me to come and get you. They said they have a surprise for you in their bedroom." Ron said and Hermione's smile turned into a grimace.

"They know I hate surprises." She muttered to herself, before giving Ron one last thank you hug and running to the Burrow and up to the twins bedroom.

"Okay guys," Hermione said as she opened George and Fred's door, "you know how much i hate surprises, so...-" She stopped in mid sentence, though, when she saw the twins standing by Fred's bed, obviously trying to hid something that was on it. She rolled her eyes, "What have you two done _now_?"

Before the twins could even open their mouths to explain, a small, furry, ginger cat jumped from Fred's bed and ran to her. Hermione knelt down and started stroking it, amazed by the gorgeous white and ginger colors in its fur. "That's you're surprise." Fred said with a smile, hoping she would like it.

"He's not just a cat though!" George exclaimed, excited. "He's part kneazle, part cat! He's unique!" George smiled, almost bouncing with the excitement as he and his brother waited to see if their best friend liked their thoughtful gift.

Hermione's face beamed with happiness as she picked the part cat, part kneazle off the ground and held him close, stroking him with much care, "This is amazing! Thank you, guys! But why did you get me... Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, confused as well as deciding on the cats name.

"Crookshanks?" Fred made a funny face at the name, "What kinda name is that for a part cat, part kneazle?" But at Hermione's hard glare, he decided to let it drop and instead answered her question, "Well, seeing as we are ganna be away at Hogwarts this year, we thought we would get you something that would keep you company while we're away."

Hermione smiled happily, placed Crookshanks down, and ran over to her two best friends who's arms were already out and waiting for her hug, and she flung herself at them, wrapping her arms tightly around them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked them, still beaming from the very thoughtful gift they had just given her.

The boys laughed, also wrapping their arms tightly around her. No one, not even Hermione herself, would know just how much both Fred and George were going to miss her. They already couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays to come!

"I'm ganna miss you two." Hermione said quietly, her arms still tightly wrapped around them.

"We're ganna miss you too." They murmured back, and Hermione smiled in relief.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, just happily holding each other, before they suddenly heard a loud _Riiippp!_ They turned to see Crookshanks ripping Fred's pillow in two, making Fred let go of Hermione and shout out, "Oi! Bloody beast! Stop damn it!" and he ran over to Crookshanks and tried to get him off his bed, with much difficulty.

George still held on tightly to Hermione and whispered again, "I'm really going to miss you, Mia."

Hermione smiled up at George. He had always been the more sensitive of the two, not caring if anyone saw his true feelings, "I'm really ganna miss you too, George." George smiled down at her happily, and as he went to say something else, they heard Fred cry out in pain, making them turn to see what happened.

"AHH! He scratched me! The bloody beast scratched me!" Fred whined out as he cradled his arm to his chest, gently stroking the large scratch mark going down his pale arm.

Hermione and George laughed at the sight, and Fred soon followed after giving Crookshanks a deadly glare that could wake the dead.

Hermione was going to miss them terribly, but it was good to know that she wouldn't be the only one suffering. She knew the twins would miss her just as much, and that made her smile even wider. Just two years. Just two more years until she could see them again every day, but next time at Hogwarts instead.

All three of them couldn't wait until the Christmas holiday.

* * *

_That's the second chapter done! I think I did all right, what do you think? Let me know in a review please!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_x- Twilight -x_

* * *


	3. Friend Or Foe?

* * *

_Hey everyone! Once again, thank you to the people who have reviewed! They make my day! I hope you all like this chapter and R&R for me!_

_Again, for this chapter there is another time skip, and Hermione is now eleven years old, and George and Fred are thirteen._

_Now, go and read my story!_

**_Pairing(s):_ **George/Hermione, Fred/Angelina, Harry/Ginny  
_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship, Drama and a little bit of Humor  
_**Rating:**_ M (for mature themes, violence and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

_**Love Of My Life  
**__**-x-**_

_**Chapter 3:  
Friend Or Foe?  
-x-**_

* * *

A thirteen year old George Fredrick Weasley jumped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform of 9 3/4, his twin brother right beside him.

He looked around the platform and was disappointed to see so many people already on the platform, waiting for their loved ones to come off the train. It was going to be harder than he thought to look for a curtain bushy brown haired best friend of his. Behind him, some of his friends he made in his first year of Hogwarts were chatting and laughing with Fred, and he was glad they decided to leave him alone. He didn't want to chat right now, all he wanted to do was search for Mia.

For the fifth time, his ocean blue eyes swept the busy platform, looking for any sign of a bushy brown haired girl, or a mob of redheads. He sighed in frustration when he still couldn't find any of them. The only thing that kept him from stamping his foot and shaking his fist in frustration was that he knew that this was the last time he would have to look out for Mia.

Mia was finally eleven years old, which meant this summer, she should be expecting a Hogwarts letter, which meant they didn't have to be away from each other for most of the year any more, and that thought made him feel calm, and happy, and ecstatic, and anxious, and...-

He could go on all day.

Now all he had to do was wait for her to find him and Fred and, as impatient as he was, he still didn't go off running around looking for her. He would wait for her to come to him.

He was still searching the crowds with his eyes when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

_'Mia!'_ He thought, excited. He turned around, his usual big goofy grin in place, which fell dramatically when he saw it wasn't Mia, but Alicia Spinnet.

Alicia was in his year, in Gryffindor. She had joined the Quiddich team this year along with himself, Fred, and a few friends of theirs. George guessed he could call her a friend, but he didn't think Alicia wanted to be "just friends" with him. In the few times they have talked to each other, George was sure she was stripping him from his clothes with her bare eyes. He didn't like that feeling, so kept as far away as he could from her. After all, there was only one female he was interested in, and he was searching for her at that moment.

"Can I help you?" He asked as politely as he could, looking over Alicia's shoulder and around him every two seconds, hoping to see Mia somewhere near so he could shout to her to come over and meet his friends.

Alicia smiled sweetly up at him, batting her eyelashes too as she said, "Well, you just looked so lonely over here by yourself, I thought I would come over and talk to you." She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, her sickly-sweet smile growing bigger.

George was getting annoyed, which didn't happen often, unless he counted the times when he was alone with Ron. But they were siblings, what would anyone expect other than siblings fighting? "I'm fine, thanks. Just looking for a friend of mine." George said, hoping she would go away and leave him alone. Everyone else knew he just wanted to be alone, so why didn't she?

He saw her smile falter for a moment when he had said he was looking for a friend of his, but then the false smile came back full force as she suggested, "Well, who is this friend of yours? Maybe if you tell me what he looks like, I can help you find him."

George just wanted to tell her to bugger off, but decided not to be mean. Instead he smirked as he described his "male" friend, "Bushy brown hair, amber colored eyes, short, always smiling... oh yeah, of course, and my friend has boobs." He had to bit his lip hard from laughing in Alicia's face. Her eyes had widened to the size of golf balls and her mouth flew open after she had heard that his friend had boobs, making his friend a...-

"You're friends a girl?!" She screeched out, making George wince, but the smirk never left his face.

He chuckled lightly as he answered, "Well, yeah. Me and my twin may have mentioned her once or twice. Remember Hermione Jane Granger?" He couldn't help but laugh out loud as the realization dawned on Alicia's face. George knew it wasn't just once or twice he and Fred had talked about Hermione. In fact, they talk about her non-stop. George wouldn't be surprised if all of their friends could pick Mia out from the crowd on the platform by themselves, that's how many times they have talked about her.

But George just couldn't help it. He loved talking about Mia.

"O-Oh yes. Of course I remember." Alicia laughed out nervously, a hint of jealousy in her voice that George didn't miss.

"Thought you might." George grumbled under his breath. What was with this girl anyway? Why wouldn't she just take the bloody hint and bog off?! As she could see, he was very busy trying to look out for Mia and his family!

He saw Alicia open her mouth again, and he groaned inwardly. _'Just. Leave. Me. Alone!'_ He thought, thoroughly irritated. But, unfortunately for her, but very fortunate for George, someone interrupted her before she could speak,

"Fred! George!"

George's face broke out into a beaming smile. He knew that voice _anywhere_!

While Alicia looked annoyed at being interrupted, George turned to his left, just to see the person he has missed the most since he went back to Hogwarts running toward him. "MIA!" He shouted in glee. She was running toward him, her large smile brightening her beautiful face, and she was laughing in happiness as she got closer to him. He opened his arms out wide for her to run into, and she practically flew into his arms.

Once her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, George wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and swing her around. He was rewarded with that angelic laugh of hers, and he smiled all the brighter. He absolutely loved her laugh.

"G-George! Put me down! I-I'm going to be very dizzy!" Hermione laughed out as she held on tightly to his neck.

George finally placed her feet back down on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her. He smiled his big, goofy smile at her, which made her laugh again at his goofiness. "I missed you, Mia!" He confessed after she was able to calm herself down, then placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, smiling when she turned a pretty shade of red, still with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too." Hermione said and hugged George again, also placing a soft kiss on his cheek. It was his turn to blush, but unfortunately for him, he blushed the infamous Weasley blush, making his face turn as red as his hair. Hermione once again laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't _I _get a hug off my best friend, too?" Fred pouted from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and ran into his outstretched arms. He hugged her tightly while shouting out dramatically, "Oh, 'Mione, 'Mione! How I've missed you so! I can't bare to go another second without a kiss from this beautiful lady in my arms!" With that said, he brought his head down to the crook of her neck, and blew a huge raspberry, making her squeal out in surprise.

While everyone but Alicia laughed at the site, Hermione was trying, and in vain, to get out of his hold as he blew raspberry after raspberry into her neck. "F-Fred!... STOP!" Hermione screeched, laughing too hard to say anything else. Instead, she opted to just keep trying to wiggle out of his tight hold on her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Hermione, he let her go. Hermione hit him playfully on his arm, and he pretended to be hurt by holding his arm in pain and making pathetic whimpering noises. "Fred, won't you ever grow up? I can't believe I'm about to say this, but even _George_ acts more mature than you do!"

"Thanks!" George shouted, then looked thoughtful as he said, "I think..."

"Oh yeah?" Fred said as he pulled her into another hug. "You really think George is more mature than me?" He asked, and Hermione missed the small eye contact Fred made with his twin.

"Yeah, I do." She answered stubbornly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh _yeah_!?"

"YES!" Hermione shouted, glaring at Fred.

Fred grinned mischievously at her then, and she knew something was not right. What was he planning to do? Fred brought his grinning face close to her own and laughed out, "So you really _do _think George is the more mature twin, right?" Hermione nodded in response, to wary to open her mouth. "Well, I think you're wrong! We are both immature!" Fred announced, then with a quick nod to someone behind her, Hermione heard George shout out,

"SANDWICH!"

Hermione gasped in horror and shouted "NO!", but it was too late...

George wrapped his arms around both herself and Fred from behind her, and squeezed her back to his chest, while Fred also squeezed her to his chest, crushing her. "I... can't... b-breath!" Hermione managed to gasp out, trying her hardest to wiggle her way out from the "sandwich", but the boys had a way too strong hold on her, so she could hardly move at all. "BOYS!" Hermione cried out, trying her hardest to kick or knee one of them in their sensitive places. But they just chuckled along with their friends, who were watching to scene in front of them with much interest, while Alicia looked on, feeling jealous of Hermione.

Finally, the boys decided to take pity on their best friend, and let her go. Hermione tried to hold herself up, but her knees were too weak, so George let her lean on him while she caught her breath, "I... take it... back. You're... both as... immature... as each... other!" Hermione managed to gasp out, and the twins grinned at each other in triumph.

George noticed that after two minutes, Hermione still couldn't hold herself up, so he picked her up and held her like one would hold a princess. He had one of his arms under her knees, and his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"George! What are you doing?!" Hermione squealed out, as she held on tight to George's neck, afraid she might fall or he might drop her.

George saw Fred and his friends give him knowing glances. They all knew somehow - George guessed Fred told them - that he had a little crush on his best friend. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were "aww"-ing quietly to themselves while his twin, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan were grinning like the fools they are. George decided not to pay any attention to them, and instead answered the girl in his arms, "Well, you're having trouble standing."

Hermione rolled her amber eyes at him and said, "George, I can walk perfectly fine. Put me down please."

George was going to argue, he really liked having her in his arms, but knew she was probably getting embarrassed in front of his friends. "All right." He said reluctantly and set her down on her feet. He was glad she was able to stand on her own now. _'Note to self: Never squeezed Mia _that _hard again.'_ He thought, making sure he never forgot the mental note.

"Will you two please introduced me to you're friends now?" Hermione asked Fred and George and they both nodded simultaneously.

"Okay." Fred said and brought her in front of himself, his hands on her upper arms. She stood in front of five people, three girls and two boys. "Everybody, I would like you to meet mine and George's best friend, Hermione Granger. 'Mione, I would like you to meet..." He pointed to one girl, "... Katie Bell."

Hermione smiled at her and stuck out her hand, which Katie took shyly. Hermione remembered Fred and George writing about Katie in a few of their letters, and knew it was in her nature to be shy. Hermione had also found out that she was kind hearted and was a great friend. She wouldn't mind making friends with someone like Katie Bell. "Hi its nice to meet you." Hermione said confidently, making the twins smile. "The boys have told me all about you in letters."

To this, Katie blushed lightly, but she sounded confident as she said, "And I've heard all about you. I swear, all they do is talk about you!" Both Hermione and Katie laughed at this, and Hermione sent a loving smile to Fred and George, which they returned.

"And this," George said, while he took his turn bringing her in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Is Lee Jordan." He said and pointed to the boy with the dreadlocks in his hair.

Hermione also remembered the twins writing quite a lot about Lee Jordan too. He is said to be really funny, has a great sense of humor, and practically has the same personality as Fred and George. He was also supposed to be friendly and charming. "Its nice to meet you." Hermione said again, sticking her hand out for him to shake, which he did. "The boys have also written a lot about you, too."

Lee smiled at her after letting go of her hand and said, "I'm not surprised really. I bet if it wasn't for you, I'd be their best friend." Hermione could tell he was only teasing her, so she laughed while thinking, _'Well he defiantly has the same sized ego as George and Fred.'_

Fred once again pulled her over to him and placed his hands on her shoulders, "And this is Oliver Wood." He announced, pointing to the only other boy in their small group. Oliver smiled at her, and she knew he must be a heart throb back at Hogwarts with the girls.

Hermione remembered Fred and George also writing about Oliver in their letters. He really _was_ a heart throb back at Hogwarts with the girls, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. He was supposed to be funny, but was serious when it came to school work and Quiddich - Hermione had no idea what the game was about, but she had a feeling the twins would tell her all about it this summer - and he was a great friend of theirs.

"Nice to meet you to. I guess I don't have to tell you that the twins wrote about you too, huh?" She said, blushing when he smiled down at her. George saw this and glared at Oliver, hoping he would leave Hermione alone. Oliver, seeing how easily George can become jealous, walked up to Hermione and give her a quick hug, which only made Hermione's blush brighter and George glare harder.

"Its lovely to finally meet you, Hermione." Oliver said, trying not to snicker like Fred was doing when he saw - or more like felt - George's glare directed at him. "Lets hope we can become closer friends when you come to Hogwarts." He said as he pulled back. Oliver knew not to push it though, because he could already see George fisting his hands at his sides.

"Anyway!" Goerge said as he pulled Hermione in front of him again, sending a quick glare Olivers way, before introducing the next girl. "This is Angilena Johnson." George introduced the two girls.

Hermione also remembered the twins writing about Angelina, but she could also remember Fred writing more about her than George. Maybe Fred has a little crush on Angelina? The boys had written that Angelina was a great friend with a bubbly personality. She is always hyperactive, yet puts Fred and George in their place if they ever do anything wrong. Hermione thought she could get along with this girl.

"Hi, nic-" Hermione couldn't finish what she was about to say though, because Angelina had pulled her into a hug that could rival Mrs Weasley's.

"Oh, its so nice to finally meet you!" Angelina beamed at Hermione when she had finally let her go. "You really have no idea how much these two boys talk about you. At first we thought you were some kind of Goddess they worshiped." Both girls laughed at this as both Fred and George blushed.

"And they've told me all about you too!" Hermione smiled at Angelina.

"Nice things, I hope."

Hermione nodded, "Yep, all nice things. Fred especially writes a great deal about you." At this, Fred blushed the infamous Weasley blush only a Weasley could blush, while it was George's turn to snicker at his twin. Hermione made a mental note, however, that Angelina blushed at this too. Maybe they both like each other, but they haven't admitted it to the other yet...

Everyone heard someone clear their throat loudly, and turned to the last person. "Oh yeah." George said, and placed Hermione in front of him again and said, "This is Alicia Spennit." He announced to Hermione, and Hermione frowned.

_'I can't remember the boys talking about her...'_ She thought, trying hard to remember a Alicia Spennit, but she came up blank.

Alicia, on the other hand, crossed her arms across her chest and flipped her long hair back behind her shoulders. She put on a fake, sickly sweet smile, the same smile she smiled for George, and said in an arrogant voice, "I'm sure they've told you all about me. Almost as much as they've talked about you." Hermione got the feeling that Alicia didn't really want to talk or even become friends with her.

"Um, actually... They never mentioned you." Hermione said, making Alicia's eyes widen, before they narrowed into a horrible glare, which looked strangely familiar to Hermione, making her stomach twist painfully. _'What have I ever done to her?' _Hermione asked herself.

But before Alicia could open her mouth, she was once again interrupted, but this time by Mrs Weasley. "Fred! George! Hermione! There you three are!" She said as she stopped in front of the group, with Arthur, Ginny, Percy and Ron behind her. Molly turned to Hermione and said, "We had no idea where you had gone, dear! You should know better than to go running off like that!"

Hermione blushed lightly in embarressment. "I'm sorry, Molly. But when I saw Fred and George I couldn't help it."

She blushed harder when Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and George wrapped his arm around her waist and cooed out "Aww! We're so touched!"

Hermione smirked at them and bit back, "Just as touched as I was when I found out you two talk about me all the time! So much that at first that everyone thought I was some type of Goddess you two worship everyday!" Hermione laughed out, and Ron burst out laughing too, while Ginny and Molly "Aww"-ed. Arthur just chuckled lightly at his children's embarrassment.

"C'mon you three." Molly said, "Say goodbye to you're friends, its time to go."

So they said goodbye, and Hermione couldn't help it when she tugged on George's arm. He looked down at her while wrapping an arm around her waist and cocking his head to the side, as though asking what she wanted, "George, look at Fred and Angelina." She whispered to him, and they both looked over to them, just to see them hugging shyly.

George grinned, "Y'know, I never thought I would see the day when Fred would actually hug a girl shyly. He's usually so full of himself."

"You're one to talk!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" George asked, confused.

"You're just as full of yourself as Fred is!" Hermione laughed out.

George grinned cheekily and laughed out, "I have a reason to be full of myself, Mia. I mean, c'mon, look at me!" He said as he pointed to himself confidently. "I'm sure all the girls at Hogwarts want me." He said, and Hermione snorted in response.

"In you're dreams!" Hermione laughed out, and George pouted at her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Fred said as he ran up to his other half and his best friend. He took one of Hermione's hands, and saw George take his arm from her waist and grasp her other hand too.

As they were walking away, Hermione felt someone glaring at the back of her head. She looked around and caught the dark, glaring eyes of the girl she just met, Alicia. She got that strange familiar feeling when she saw the glare, and she finally remembered why the glare looks so familiar. Hermione quickly looked away as she felt the familiar pain in her heart when she remembered her past.

_'Why does Alicia look at me the same way my Mother used to?'_ Hermione asked herself, knowing she won't get an answer.

* * *

_I know this chapter was quite boring, but I had to put it up to show you the character's relationships to Fred and George, and how they are going to treat Hermione when she finally arrives at Hogwarts. Oh, and I had to make one of the girls mean and jealous at Hermione for future chapters, so I picked Alicia.  
_

_So R&R and tell me if you liked it!_

_Thanks for reading_

_x- Twilight -x_

* * *


End file.
